


Knights in the Nether

by Pams_Starr



Series: Pams' Hermitcam Stories!!! [1]
Category: HermitcamAU, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: HermitcamAU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pams_Starr/pseuds/Pams_Starr
Summary: Helsknight, Wels' evil clone from the Nether, is hurt and needs Wels' cam, Squire's help.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Pams' Hermitcam Stories!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Knights in the Nether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HCCamAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCCamAccount/gifts).



> I hope you guys like it!!!! I am SUPER proud of this :D!!! This story was beta-read by the absolutely amazing HCCamAccount, or hermitcamau on Tumblr! Bubbles is so amazing and you should check out their stories if you like this! 
> 
> Hels does get pretty hurt during this, so if you don't like that, you should probs skip the end! I know I am not the best at writing, but I hope that my brain barf tells a good story!

Helsknight stood in the updated Hermitcraft Nether, staring into the distance. A few weeks ago, a little after Wels defeated him, the hellish biome warped and hissed, moulding into new. Huge mushroom trees grew from the once cracked and scaly ground, which was now covered in a layer of fungus. The Nether’s old mob, the Zombie Pigman, was quickly killed off by the new invasive species of Hoglin. The once fairly popular abandoned fortresses crumbled into the lava, while huge square black brick castles stood in their place. Some lava lakes dried up, revealing the sandy soul soil covered banks. Huge ribcages scattered the newly revealed biomes, and they made the knight shiver thinking about what might have left them.

Helscraft looked something like this mixed with the Hermit’s overworld; even then, the Hermit’s server looked like the Aether compared to it. The sky was a tomato red with particles of darker colour in the air. Greenery was nonexistent, as most of the grass and trees that did exist in Helscraft were dead or dying. Lava replaced the rivers, lakes, and oceans that were water in the Hermits world. 

Hels hissed as he sat down in the reddish warped fungus that acted a little like the overworld’s grass. He hated this world, much like how he hated Welsknight. Furrowing his brow, Hels thought about the small being that looked similar to Wels. When he was watching them from the bushes, the hermit called the knee-tall being with vex-like wings and a long orangish tail, “Squire”. When he trapped Wels in a ditch, “Squire” drew out his sword, which was the size of a pencil, but didn’t attack. The small knight didn’t say anything when Hels and his opponent had a rap battle, but he did widen his eyes in shock when Wels struck Hels with his sword. 

Grinding his teeth, Hels shook his head, trying to get that small knight out of his head. Why, why couldn’t he stop thinking about “Squire”? 

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” Hels hissed, he smacked the floor with both of his palms. Standing up, he filtered through his inventory, grabbed his elytra, and put it on. The greyish-blue feathered wings morphed into large dark bird-like wings as Hels equipped them onto his back. Walking through the nylium forest that was close to Grian’s portal to the cliff-face that cut the biome short, he jumped off into the Nether wasteland. 

He had to clear his head.

=+=

Welscam, commonly known as Squire, followed Welsknight into Welsmart. (Yeah I know, a lot of “Wels’s”) 

“Okay Squire, can you check the stock and see what we are missing?” Wels said to his cam. “I am going to work on the road competition!”

Squire nodded, twitching his long ears in thought. This would be a nice chance to not think about the dark knight that fought Wels. Helsknight, champion of the Nether? Nevermind. The cam thought while he watched his hermit walk out of the shop. The Hermit activated his dove-like elytra and flew up with a burst of a rocket, quickly gliding to the main mushroom island. 

Only two things were selling in Welsmart so far, but who could blame Squire’s hermit? The two knights started late in the season because of a sleeping curse that was put on the hermit. The cam shook the bad memory out of his head and stuck his tongue out. He really didn’t like thinking about those days back in season 6. 

The cam fluttered up to the shelf that held the two items Wels was selling, bone blocks and string. “Ok, I need eight stacks of bones, and… uhh, eleven string,” Squire muttered to himself thoughtfully, while carefully picking up the nineteen diamonds from the two chests. 

“Nice, wanna stop by Lookie Lookie at My Cookie since we are both alone?” 

Squire jerked around and puffed out the long fluff at the end of his tail, quickly relaxing after spotting his friend Beefers, who was just standing behind him near the entrance. 

Beefers had abnormally long ears and a short tail for a cam and his left wing was shredded to bits by something that happened in season 5 that he refuses to talk about. Rumours were going around that something happened with the NHO. 

Squire grimaced, “I can’t Beef, it’s against the knight’s code to take any rewards.” 

“Come on, it’s only this one time. Plus… it’s free,” Beefers looked at Squire with a sly grin. “Keralis and Kamie are there too.” 

Squire smiled and shook his head, taking note of the needed blocks in his head and pocketing the nineteen diamonds. Softly landing on the floor near his friend, he nodded. The two cams walked out onto Welsmart’s deck.

“How did you even get over here Beefers?” Squire asked, furrowing his brow. The other cam just smiled and filtered through his inventory, pulling out three ball-like eyes, ender-pearls. As Squire let out a small ‘ah’ sound Beefers threw one of the shiny greenish pearls to the other shore. The cam disappeared from the Welsmart’s bay in a flurry of purple particles. 

Squire quickly joined Beefers on the mainland and flew over to Lookie Lookie for some free cookies. 

=+=

Popping the last bits of the free cookie he got in his mouth and wiggling his ears, Squire trotted through the shopping district Nether portal. The huge birdcage Nether hub towered over the small cam as he walked through it. 

The floor was built out of warped planks with deep crimson nether brick paths leading to the exits. Grey glass walls offered a sheltered place for the hermits from Ghasts and Blaze fireballs, lined with blue logs that had protruding veins of a purplish-red. It felt so magical inside the tall hub. But Squire ignored it; he wanted to see if he could find Helsknight.

Hels grunted, landing near Wels’ Nether hub, the half-healed gash in his side acting up again. It never fully healed when Wels stabbed him in his side. He limped to the quartz and blackstone building and pushed his back onto the white walls. He needed to find a way to Ex and NPG. They probably had some healing potions and proper food. He just had to get through the warped forest that was close to Wels’s portal.

As he took a short rest near the portal room, Hels watched the main hub that True’s counterpart built for the shopping district around 200 blocks away. A small silvery speck came into his line of vision as it made it’s way across the path that Hels watched Wels build. He readied his sword, just in case the sliver speck turned out to be his nemesis, but as it neared, it became clearer to Hels that it was “Squire”, the small cam who looked like Wels. 

Adjusting his grip on his sword, Hels quietly watched as “Squire” ran up to Wels’ Nether hub. The cam jumped through the purple gateway to the overworld, muttering to himself like he was making a list. 

Hels relaxed back again; it was going to be a long flight through the two wastelands he would have to travel through with only a few bars of saturation left. 

As if it had black magic, a small hoglin appeared as next to Hels, startling him. 

“Get away from me, pig,” Hels hissed to the hoglin, shoving it away. It moved closer again, nudging his wound with its large white tusks. A wave of pain coursed through his body as he howled. 

Out of nowhere, Squire jumped onto the Hoglin, stabbing it in the back of its neck, swiftly killing it with his diamond-encrusted sword. The small Nether hog disintegrated into white smoke as Squire looked up at Hels.

Hels watched as the small knight put his sword back in its hilt, and raised his right hand to his helmet, lifting the visor off of his small face in a greeting. His orange tail twitched as he spoke.

“How is thy wound?” Squire asked Hels. Even just sitting down, Hels was twice the size of the Squire. The small knight took a few small steps back, looking nervously away from him then turning back.

“My what?” Hels said back, looking down and watching Squire’s every move. As he spoke, the knight’s ears twitched up.

Snapping out of his Medieval-like way of speech, Squire replied, “I saw that Wels struck you, are you ok?”

“Why would you care?” The dark knight snapped.

Squire looked at Hels with this look of that Hels couldn’t quite read on the small features, “I care because I follow the Knights code, and ‘kindness should be shown to all, even to one’s enemies.’” Taking a breath, Squire continued, “We are both made of Wels’ code, and as knights, we should guard the honour of fellow knights.”

Hels looked down in disbelief at Squire, “You’re an idiot,” He hissed. Hels looked away, wanting this small knight to just leave him alone. 

“And yet thee haven’t attacked me,” Squire said, making Hels stare at him again with his words. He blushed, quickly looking down and quietly repeating himself, but changing out the ‘thee’ with ‘you’.

“You have your code of honour, I have mine” Hels replied, hoisting himself up his feet. He smirked as Squire looked at him nervously, backing up a few more noticeable steps. The soft, smug smile quickly vanished as the large gash on his side sent another wave of pain across his whole body. 

Bringing his hands up to his chest like he was going to punch something, Squire widened his eyes in alarm. “S-Stay here! I’ll be back shortly! I think Wels has some healing potions” The knight said, backing up toward the entrance of Wels’ Nether hub. He put down the large shulker that was taking up most of his inventory space, and then ran through the white and black build, barreling into the Nether portal. 

Hels grunted as he fell back down onto the floor, how am I this fucking helpless, he thought while rubbing his forehead with his hand and using the other to hold the half-healed gash. Pushing against his armour, he moved his under guard over, revealing a huge crimson blotch on the left side of his stomach. A decently sized scabbed, half-opened wound lay in the middle of the irritated skin. White puss was starting to form on the sides, telling the evil knight that his wound was going sour. Hissing, he sifted through his inventory once again and pulled out a small, half-used bottle of water and poured a few drops on it. Hels hissed even more, even touching his wound it hurt like all hell. 

Squire hurried out of the portal, only stopping to catch his breath when he reached Helsknight, who was slumped over with his armour moved. The small knight wrinkled his nose when spotting the other bigger knight’s wound.

“I’m back! Sorry, I took a bit, there’s not a lot of health potions back at base,” Squire said, cautiously walking around his shulker box to get to Hels. “I brought some wool to make some bandages and a health potion.”

Hels grunted, looking down and offering his hand to the smaller knight to put the potion. Squire did what he was told, quickly unfurling the wool block too so that the two knights could make bandages. 

Hels drank half of the pink sugary liquid, not taking any time to soak in the sweet taste. He poured the rest of the potion onto his side, letting it seep into the hole in his body. Looking back at Squire, Hels watched him look up from untangling the mob of thick white wool and look to watch in fascination at the quick work that the health potion was doing to his gash. 

The red around Hels’ sore shrunk greatly, the large cut that it surrounded stitched itself together in some small places. The sides that had puss before looked less deep and didn’t smell as foul as before. Hels let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the potion stopped working its magic, making Squire offer the wool bandages to Hels. 

Hels nodded, quickly taking off his chest plate first, then taking the soft white fabric. Together, the two Medieval warriors bandaged Hels up, adjusting the wool bandage to his needs. 

“Thanks,” Hels mumbled softly to Squire, slipping back on his chest plate and shakily standing up. The small knight grinned back, walking back to his shulker box to pick it up. 

“You’re welcome! I gotta go, Wels needs me to restock Welsmart while he works on the road building contest!” Squire cheerfully chirped, flying up to float just above Hels’ head. 

“It was nice to see thee, Hels. I bid thee farewell!” Squire said, starting to float over to the main Nether hub. 

“Farewell, Squire,” Hels said thoughtfully as he watched the small cam. Carefully, he equipt his elytra again and let off a firework to propel him into the air. It was time to start a quest to NPG and Ex’s island.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr if you wanna check it out! My main is @pamsstarskeleton but I also post Hermitcam/Hermitcraft related stuff on my other blog called @welscam-says-uwu!
> 
> This fic was also inspired by the wonderful sweetest-honeybee, ambered-glazed-sheep, and evilxisumaa on Tumblr! Without these wonderful creators, I wouldn't know where to start! Golly! I probably wouldn't even be in the Hermitcraft community! They are so amazing and I highly recommend them!!!
> 
> (I am going to try to write one or two more stories because this was really fun to write! also, sorry if I got any spelling wrong, even though I'm in high school I still have the spelling capacity of a 4 year old XD!)


End file.
